Tennis is a very popular sport in the United States and has a following of many fans and players. A critical part of a tennis game is the serve, and it is also one of the most difficult parts of the game to learn and also to teach. What is required to perform a successful serve is for the player to position his body in the right position next to the baseline, to toss the ball in a very repeatable manner into the air, to strike the ball at or near the high point of the ball's trajectory above the player, and to have the ball not only go over the net into the opposite player's court, but also to hit the smaller serving area which is adjacent to the net. This combination of steps is a difficult thing for any player to achieve, and especially difficult to teach, and difficult for a beginning player to accomplish.
One method to improve a person's tennis serve is to simply hit a lot of balls, with the idea that sufficient practice will improve a person's form. The drawback with that assumption is that the player may have incorrect form and merely by practicing he may not correct his form. There would be no standards with which to compare his bodily position and enable him to improve his serve.
A number of training devices also exist which provide the opportunity for a beginning tennis player to practice throwing the ball into the air and striking the ball when it is high in the air.
What is needed is a training method that can be used by tennis trainers as well as by tennis players who have no trainer available, and by use of a video, and which conveys to them in a simple manner a repeatable procedure which results in good form and successful serving.